Accurate detection of a gesture based on the motion of a device (e.g., handheld or wearable) can be difficult to implement. Typically, unreliable sensors such as accelerometers and gyroscopes may be used. However, only a limited amount of information describing a gesture can be discerned on a single device using these unreliable sensors. In some cases, a particular gesture may require some means of verifying the direction of a gesturing device relative to another device (e.g., another device to which the user wishes to transfer content) and to identify the other device toward which a gesture is being aimed. This type of gesture can be difficult to detect using only one on-device sensor. For example, it's impossible to know which direction a device is pointing using unreliable sensors such as accelerometers and gyroscopes.